How I Met Your Father
by magicalunicorn000
Summary: Zia and Carter are just two normal (yet magical) people. Zia is a Yale professor and Carter is a famous author and egyptologist. Both of their jobs require a lot of time and work, so they don't have time to look for love. So they join a dating website. Chapter 5 is up! It's game time!
1. Chapter 1: Zia Rashid Meets Carter Kane

**Bonjour everybody! So this is a new story I thought up when I saw one of the little ads on fanfiction advertising . So some deets you will need to know before reading that in this fic, there is no such thing as magic, Zia and Carter are just two regular people who are looking for love on . It sounds weird but trust me, It will be AWESOME! Oh, and for those of you that read my other story, _Loves Simplicity_, don't worry, I am not giving up on it. So, her without further ado, I present to you . Sadie, would you please do the disclaimer.**

**Sadie: Why me?**

**Me: IDK I feel like it.**

**Sadie: Ugh, fine. magicalunicorn 000 does not own the Kane Chronicles or .**

**Me: Merci.**

Z

I

A

I had just come home from work, and I was extremely tired. You may think being a college Egyptology professor is a piece of cake but it is not. Especially at a university like Yale. I didn't think so many kids would be interested in the class but boy was I wrong. I had 267 students in total. That may not sound like much, but imagine grading 267 ten-page-long papers on the different aspects of Ancient Egypt. Not my favorite way to spend my free time.

However, the job does have its perks. For example, I get to teach eager students about my favorite subject all day long. Ever since I was a little girl, I had an obsession with everything to do with Ancient Egypt, be it pharaohs, mythology, anything relative to my favorite thing in the world.

Being a professor has another downside though. I don't have much time to meet new people outside Yale. So I joined a website I found called . It finds men for me so I don't have to waste time doing it myself. Lately all my dates have been flops, but maybe today will be different.

I log on to my account and check my match box.

"You have one new match." The computer said.

I clicked on the name. "Carter Kane." I said to myself. I opened his profile and began reading.

C

A

R

T

E

R

"Ugh." I said as I flopped down on my bed. I just returned from Germany on business. What possible business could I have in Germany, you may ask. Well, I am an Egyptologist, and I have written eleven different books on different aspects of Ancient Egypt, like how to decipher hieroglyphics, treasures of the pharaohs, history of the different buildings, and my personal favorite, Howard Carter (my namesake) and King Tut's tomb. So I travel a lot for book signings and giving talks on my books and Egypt in general.

But traveling so much gives me little time to even think about dating. Sure, I meet some girls on my travels, but even if I like them, it is almost impossible to start a relationship long distance. But there is a little break in my traveling now, so I decided to get my love life on track and join .

I unpacked my stuff and logged on to my account.

"You have one new match." The computer said.

I clicked on the name Zia Rashid, and began reading her profile.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue or what? Your guys wish is my command, so if you wanna see more, please... Review! Review! Review! Thanks! Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Get Asked Out

**Minasan, konnichiwa! That is "Hello people" in Japanese. Isn't this great? You get to read a new chapter, and learn how to say hello in a different language, all in the same story. So, it looks like some people want me to continue this, so I will tend to my public. So, chapter 2 of _How I Met Your Father_ is taking off, right after this disclaimer. Amos?**

**Amos: Wow! This is so unexpected! You chose me! Wow, I don't know what to say. Umm, thank you. I would like to thank my mom and my dad of course, and my pet fish stanley, and...**

**Me: Amos, we don't need a speech, we just need a disclaimer. Honestly, you give a guy a chance and he throws it back in your face. People these days!**

**Amos: Oh... Um. magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Finally! Geez.**

Z

I

A

So it turns out this Carter guy is actually really cool, and just my type. He is smart, funny, kind, he is just as Egypt-obsessed as I am, and he is _really_ cute. And by cute, I mean hot. That may sound a bit bubble brained, but hey, I _am_ a girl and hotness matters. Not as much as other things of course. Him being hot is just a bonus. Oh God! I am beginning to sound like Kelsey, one of my boy-obsessed students.

Anyway, Carter and I had been emailing back and forth for a while, and he finally called me to ask if I would go out to dinner with him on Friday night. And of course, I said yes.

Friday came a lot faster than I thought it would. Before I knew it, I was getting ready for my date. My best friend Marie came over to help.

"Oooohhhh! What about this one?" she asked.

"Marie, that's my high school graduation dress."

"So?"

"So, There is no way in the name of Horus that I fit into that dress anymore." I replied.

"Oh. Alright, then how about this one." She tried again.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'll look like a slut, that's why."

"Ugh! Fine. You can be so difficult sometimes." she said from inside my closet. When she came out she asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"An Italian restaurant."

"Perfect. Than you have to wear purple." Marie said.

"Purple, why purple?"

"Because everyone at an Italian restaurant always wears red, black, or white, and you want to stand out."

"Ok, so then why can't I wear green or something." I asked.

"Do you really want to wear green?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"No."

"That's why." she said. "Now, is it like really fancy, or is it like Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"Fancy. Why the heck would he be taking me to a place like Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"I don't know, just asking." Marie said, disappearing back into my closet. She came back out with a vibrant, purple, draped, dress that had a necklace type thing holding it up instead of normal sleeves.

"I haven't worn that one in a while." I said, admiring it.

"Well, you are wearing it tonight. Put it on!" I took the dress from her and went into my bathroom.

"So, is he cute?" I heard Maria yell from the other side of the door.

"Extremely!" I yelled back. "I think I left his profile up if you go on my laptop. I heard the sound of footsteps walking away from the door, my desk chair creaking, my laptop turning on, a click, and then a gasp from Marie.

"Oh my God! He is Gorgeous!" she yelled.

"I know right!" I yelled back.

"Yummilicious!" she said. I laughed. "Is he smart?"

"Incredibly. He went to Stanford."

"Uh-oh. Does he know you're a Yalie?"

"Yes. We have had many email conversations about that one."

"Ha! What did he say?"

"He said that if I had known how amazing Stanford is I would have gone there."

Marie laughed. "And what did you say?"

"That Stanford can't be half as amazing as Yale."

Marie laughed again. "Well, that's good, this school rivalry will lead to funny fights between you two when Stanford beats Yale, or the other way around. You'll be an excellent old people couple."

"Hey!" I said indignantly.

"Just saying!" Marie shot back. I came out of the bathroom. Marie gasped. "You look amazing!"

"Really? You're not just saying that cause your my best friend?"

"No! Legit Zia, you look stunning! Wear these black heels. And I'll do your hair and makeup." She said.

"Thanks." Marie brushed my hair into a sleek side ponytail, and put on what she called 'traditional' makeup. (Eye shadow, mascara, lipstick, gloss, and a bit of blush.

"Perfect! You are ready to see you hottie!"

"Marie!"

"Sorry, but he is." I rolled my eyes. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"That must be him." I said, sounding calm. But on the inside, I was freaking out. I hadn't been on a date in a while. What if I did something wrong, or it turned out he thought I was prettier in my picture, or he turns out not to be who he was on ?

"Good luck!" Marie whispered, and pushed me out of my room. I walked down the stairs, took a deep breath, and opened the front door. And there stood Carter, looking exactly as he did in his picture.

"Hi." I said. I mentally kicked myself for being so awkward.

"Hi." Carter replied. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, so do you."

"So, shall we go?"

"Yes." Oh God! Why was I so awkward. I just needed to relax. Breathe. Carter opened the door on the passengers side for me, being the gentleman that he was, and we drove off. On the way to the restaurant, we talked about being members on .

When we got to the restaurant, he opened the car door for me and said, "After you, Yalie."

I smiled and said, "Thank you tree."

"How do you know about that? Only Stanford students are supposed to know the secret name!"

"I have my ways." I said evasively.

Carter looked at me in awe. "You are very interesting Yalie." I laughed at his nickname for me. "Very interesting indeed." Then he took my arm and we waltzed into the restaurant together.

After we sat down, Carter started the conversation. "So, Zia, where are you from?"

"I was born in Manhattan, and then my dad moved us to New Haven for his job, and that's where I fell in love with Yale."

"Oh, so what did you dad do?" Carter investigated further.

"He was President of Academic Studies at Yale, and also coached Men's Basketball."

"Ah, so you were pushed onto the conveyor belt." Carter said.

"The what?"

"The conveyor belt. You know, when one of your parents, or in some cases both parents, went to a school, and they are super loyal to it and brainwash you into loving it and wanting to go only there?"

"Oh no. My dad never pushed me to go to Yale. I learned to love it all on my own." I said indignantly.

"OK, sure." He said sarcastically.

"Alright then Mr. Know it all, where are _you_ from."

"I was born in Los Angeles California."

"Wow! That's so cool. I have always wanted to see LA but never go the chance. What is it like?"

"Smoggy, busy, hot. That pretty much sums it up." Carter said with a laugh.

"Mmm, I do hear about the smog a lot. Have you ever been to Beverly Hills?"

"No, I'm too afraid that I'll run into Britney Spears."

I laughed. "What about family? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, one extremely annoying sister, Sadie. We are almost two years apart. My mom is an archaeologist, and my dad is an Egyptologist."

"So you take after him?" I asked.

"Pretty much. And you, I know your dad is a Yalie..."

"My mom is a cardiologist. And I have a younger brother Adrian, he's three years my junior, and an older sister Zoe, who's four years my senior."

"So, what made you so interested in Ancient Egypt?"

"Well, my mom's side traces back all the way to King Akhenaten and Queen Nefertiti, and my mom used to tell all the stories of Ancient Egyptian gods to Adrian, Zoe, and I when we were little, and my intrigue just grew from there."

"No way! My dad's did traces all the way back to Ramses the Great!"

I almost choked on my water. "The Ramses the Great?"

"Yeah!" Carter said enthusiastically.

"Oh my God! That is so cool!" Now I was excited. The waiter came over to take our orders. Carter ordered beef lasagna and I ordered spaghetti and meatballs. I barely ate anything though because I was so intrigued by Carter. We had endless amounts of things to talk about. We had a lot in common, but not too much so that it felt like we shared the same brain. After dinner he drove me home. He opened my door for me again and walked me to my front door.

"I had really great time tonight." he said.

"So did I."

"I would like to do this again sometime."

"That sounds fantastic." I said with a sincere smile.

"So... I'll call you?" he asked shyly.

"Yes." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a coffe brown was cute. "Thank you."

"Uh-uh-uh... You're welcome." He said. I smiled and stepped inside my house. Then from my front window, I watched his car disappear around the corner.

"Soooo... How was it?"

I screamed. "Oh GOD! Marie, it's just you."

"Who did you think it was, Santa Claus? So How'd it go?" Marie asked me again.

I smiled. "It was absolutely perfect."

**Hey guys! How was that? Oh, just so you know, this entire story takes place in New Haven, Connecticut. And also the nickname "tree" is actually a secret name for Stanford students. I know because my brother went there and was part of the secret society. He will probably kill me for disclosing that but... OH WELL! Peace out! Oh, and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: We Share A Secret

**Heus everyone! It is me, magicalunicorn000, back for another chapter of How I Met Your Father! Boo-Yah! So, I changed my mind about the whole "magic doesn't exist" thing. I think I will include some in the story. So... without further ado, Zia! Disclaimer si placet.**

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles. **

**Me: Gratias!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Alright, I know I haven't discussed this before, but I am a magician. And no, I don't mean the kind that dresses up in a stupid black suit and pulls a rabbit out of a hat. Although I can do that. No, I mean to say that I am an egyptian magician. You know, the kind that dresses up in white cotton robes, lines their eyes with kohl, carries a staff and a wand (that strangely looks like a boomerang) casts ancient spells, reads hieroglyphics, and kicks major bad guy butt.

Now, don't get me wrong, being a magician is awesome, except when it comes to dating. _Especially_ when it comes to dating mortals. Why, you may ask? Well, because when you tell a mortal that you're a magician, they usually get a face like 'why aren't you in a mental asylum somewhere?'

But Zia and I have already been on two dates, and we definitely have chemistry, so tonight I decided I was going to tell Zia I was a magician. Even if it meant she would break up with me. Which hopefully, would not happen, because she's really amazing, and I really really _really_ don't want to lose her.

Tonight we were going to the county fair. It was going to be really fun. We would go on rides, eat popcorn and cotton candy, and play games. Well, it _would_ be fun as long as Zia took the news well.

"Whatever happens, will happen, when it happens." I told myself. Then I grabbed my jacket and went to go pick up Zia.

When we got to the fair, I immediately bought a cotton candy for Zia and I to split. She was dressed in a strapless, flowy yellow shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and yellow flats. She managed to make even such a simple outfit look elegant and beautiful. She wore her hair down today. It honestly looks like the hair of those girls that do the shampoo commercials. Straight, and jet black, it went down to about two inches past her shoulder. She also wore hieroglyph earring earrings, and an egyptian amulet around her neck. Both were the symbol of Nephthys.

"I like you amulet." I said.

"Huh? Oh this? I wear it almost all the time. Except when it's not dressy enough." she replied.

"Symbol of Nephthys."

"Yeah, I don't know why I chose her, I just always saw her as one of the most human-like of the gods."

"Probably because she has the least power." I said.

"Well," Zia started, I could feel a debate coming on. "She may not have the strongest power, but she has the greatest influence upon the other gods. She is a silent leader. She talks rarely, yes, but whenever she talks, they listen."

"I don't know, I feel Horus has the most influence."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! I mean, he is a _real_ leader. He is after all, the God of War, so he leads everyone in battle. And everyone always goes to him in times of peril and disaster."

"What about Ra?" Zia said as a matter-of-factly.

"What about him?"

"I mean, he is the king of the gods and Egypt for over a millenia."

"Yeah, but he doesn't really _do_ anything."

"You are kidding right?" She said.

"No."

"He CREATED all of Egypt for gods sake Carter! Do you call that nothing?" She said.

"I guess not. But hey, what about ma'at? Even the almighty Ra has to obey her." I shot back.

"True, true, but..."

She was interrupted by a loud crash and a bunch of screams. We ran over to where we heard the crash come from, and there before us, stood three demons. One with the body of an orange frog and the head of a bear, one with a pan for a head and a chimpanzee's body, and one, perhaps the most terrifying of them all, with a chainsaw head, the body of a lion, and the wings of a dragonfly.

I pulled my khopesh and wand out of the duat, when suddenly frog-bear guy burst into flames. I looked beside me and, to my surprise, Zia stood there with a giant red-hot fireball ignited in her hand. She threw it at pan-chimp guy, and he was incinerated. She threw a third at chainsaw-dragonfly-lion dude, but he dodged it and charged at us. Before he could decapitate us, I drew my khopesh and sliced him in half. Both halves turned to ash before my very eyes.

I stood there for a second and breathed heavily. When my adrenaline rush had passed, I put my khopesh and wand back in the duat and turned around to face Zia, who looked like I had just popped out of a birthday cake with a machete.

"So, is there something you want to tell me there, Yalie?"

She stood there for a second, staring at me, and then said calmly, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from all the distressed mortals. When we were out of their earshot she said, "Alright, I think we both have something to tell each other. so we'll both say it on the count of three. OK?"

"OK." I replied.

"One..." she began.

"Two..." I said.

"Three."

"I'm a magician." We both said at the sametime.

"Well, that explains a lot." I said.

"Like what?" Zia asked, confused.

"Like your obsession with ancient egypt, it's just not normal." I said with a smirk.

She smiled and replied, "Like yours isn't abnormal?" I laughed and pulled her close to me, then we walked toward the exit of the fair.

"Well, this actually works out very well." I said.

"I know, that one was weighing on me. I was trying to find the exact right time to tell you, and exactly how to do it."

"I was just hoping you wouldn't think I was crazy."

She laughed, "Yeah, me too."

"You know, I'm glad you are a magician. It makes me like you even more."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Zia stopped and took a step so that she was standing in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled.

"Do you like me enough to do this?" She said, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed me, full on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was still an amazing kiss. I could almost hear the fireworks go off.

After she returned to her normal height, I said, "I think so, yes."

She laughed, grabbed my hand, and I took her home. It was the perfect date.

**Sooooooooo... How was it? I thought it wasn't my best work, but maybe you think otherwise? So please tell me in a review! Oh! BTW whenever you see a space and a dot like this . in chapters one or two, it is supposed to say the name of the website Zia and Carter met on. FF won't allow me to write out the name of the website so it appears like that. Here is a riddle to help you figure out the name:**

**My mAd grandmother Told me to CatcH . a COld and get the Measles.**

**If you didn't figure it out, (hint: look at all the capitalized letters, they make the name of the website. (Another hint: The sentence is not supposed to make sense.) Anyways... pleases REVIEW REVIEW REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW WWW! You are only a click away! |  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

**Bonjour amigos! Ha ha ha! I just said hello friends in franglish. I love that word FRANGLISH! Anyways, just so you know, no, I did not drive off the edge of a cliff and die. I have just been a little busy transitioning into high school. I will probably be having freakish update periods from now on. But, on the bright side, I did not completely give up on my stories. So, with out further ado. C'est capítulo tres de me cuento (This is chapter three of my story) _How I Met Your Father_. Zia will do the disclaimer.**

**Zia: magicalunicorn000 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Mercias! (FRANGLISH)**

Z

I

A

Today I am meeting Carter's best friend Walt. Short for Walter. Carter told me never to call him that. Whoops.

They have been friends since the second grade when Walt gave Carter half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Boys. I will never understand their relationships. Apparently, if a guy shares his food with another guy, they automatically become best friends.

However, Walt is one of the major people in Carter's life, so if I don't make a good impression… well, let's not think about that.

I also feel very honored that Carter is beginning to introduce me to people he cares about. That means he cares about me. Carter is the sweetest guy in the world. No joke. I love him.

Did I just say that? Oh man. Forget I said that. Oh god. I just said that I love Carter Kane. I love Carter Kane. I _love_ Carter Kane. Sorry, just getting used to the sound of that. _Love_. I don't think I have been in love with someone since… well, that's not important. _Carter_ is important. Carter. Zia. Carter and Zia. Zia Kane. That has a nice ring to it. Oh man, I am getting off track, aren't I. Where was I? Oh yes. Walt.

Carter picked me up at seven o'clock sharp. He was always on time. That is one of the things I love about him. There is that word again. Love. We drove into Manhattan, and Carter parked outside a restaurant called _Rio_ _Grande_. He got out and then came over to my side and opened he door for me.

"Thank you tree." I said with a smirk.

Carter glared at me playfully and then replied, "Your welcome Eli." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. We linked arms and walked into the restaurant together.

As soon as we were inside, a man yelled, "Shopping Cart!"

Carter replied, "Double V!" They hugged, or should I say 'man hugged' and then Carter stepped back and introduced me.

"No." Walt said. "_This_ is Zia?" Walt turned to me. "You do realize you are way out of his league right?"

Carter rolled his eyes and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him on the cheek to reassure him that I didn't agree with Walt's last statement. Then we all made our way over to the table, sat down, and began to chat.

"So, Zia. Where did you go to school?" Walt asked me.

"Oh dear. You didn't tell him?" I asked Carter. He shook his head.

"Didn't tell me what?" Walt asked, confused.

"Zia is a Yalie." Carter stated.

"NO WAY!" Walt said, in shock. "You are a Yalie?"

"Born and bred." I replied.

"And you guys _like_ each other?"

"Yes." Carter and I replied in unison. I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Amazing. You know that the Stanford Yale football game is coming up?" Walt asked.

"Yes, we know. We had a _long_ chat about that on the way here." Carter replied, stealing a quick glance at me. "Speaking of Yale, where is Marie?"

"I don't know. She should be here by now…" I was interrupted by none other than Marie.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Hey!" I stood up and hugged her. She took a seat next to Walt.

"Hi. I'm Walt." Walt stated.

"Marie. Marie replied. She held out her hand and Walt took it, and shook it for a bit too long. I looked over at Carter. He had a mischievous smile on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him. Walt and Marie? That would be an interesting couple. Carter cleared his throat and the two lovebirds let go. I looked at Marie with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and turned away. Walt and Marie blabbed away the rest of the night, which gave Carter and I a chance to talk.

"Who would've know this would turn into a double date." Carter questioned.

"Mmmmm. I should have suspected. I mean, they are pretty perfect together."

"I agree. Their personalities bare a lot of resemblance."

"Isn't that the truth." I replied.

"SO wait a second. I can't believe I never asked you this before, but, what sports did you do at Yale? I'm interested." Carter asked me.

"Soccer in the fall, Basketball in the winter."

"Because of your dad."

"Yes."

"And Crew all year round."

"Crew? Interesting."

"And what about you? What sports did you play?"

"Basketball in the winter, and track all year round."

"Oh track. What events?"

"Triple jump, 400, and 200."

"Wow. Did you love it?"

"Very much so. I especially loved beating Yale at all my events."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so you didn't have too much fun I guess, since we beat you a lot."

"Oh no, quite the contrary." He replied with a smirk. I gave him one of my world famous death glares. He just laughed at me. I couldn't help it. I laughed along with him. He leaned over and kissed me. When we broke apart, he was smiling like an idiot. I told him that. He just smiled even more. He went in for another kiss, but I put my finger over my lips to stop him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you trees over there at Stanford do. But I am a Yalie, and Yalies are proper people with a high intolerance for PDA." I said with a fake snobby accent.

Carter rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah well, Yalies are also notorious for lying through their teeth." I smiled as he kissed me again.

When we had finished eating, we went our separate ways. Walt and Marie were off to catch a late night showing of _Are You my Mummy_. Oh yeah, they _definitely_ hit it off tonight. Carter and I decided to take a walk. I showed him the hospital I was born in, and my family's first apartment down in TriBeCa.

"Cute place." Carter murmured.

"It's even cuter inside." Suddenly I was aware that it was very chilly outside. I shivered.

"Cold?" Carter asked.

"A bit." I replied. Carter took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "Thank you. But now how are you going to stay warm?"

"Like this." He replied, pulling me under his arm and squeezing me tight. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. He turned so that we were facing each other. He slowly leaned down and kissed me gently. When we broke apart, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Carter stated. I just stared at him. He loved me! I was the happiest girl in the world. I stood up on my tip toes so that we were at a more equal height. I pressed my lips against his forcefully. It was a new type of kiss. It was more… passionate. I broke the kiss after a few minutes and returned to my normal height.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I took off Carter's coat and hung it over my arm. I was plenty warm now.

**Ha ha ha. I bet you are Zia, I bet you are. Awwwwwww, you got to love that Zarter, don't you folks? I know I do. I am OBSESSED actually. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Hope it was worth the wait. So… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Por favor/S'il vous plait. Gotta love that FRANGLISH! LOL. Adios/Au Revoir til next time. Paz amour y crepes! –magicalunicorn000**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy At Game Time

**Hello governor! I just said hello in British… sort of. Ah well, ol' chap. 'Tis no matter! Have a spot of tea! LOL I crack myself up. Anyways, this is chapter 4 of How I Met Your Father. You may not remember this since I haven't updated in a while. But Zia and Carter were talking about a Yale vs. Stanford game. This chapter will be that. It will be muy interestante! So, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Ptah will do the disclaimer. **

**Ptah: Why me.**

**Me: Ptah, I don't know. **

**Ptah: That wasn't funny.**

**Me: No, it wasn't. It was HILARIOUS!**

**Ptah: What is, hilarious?**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer you date farmer.**

**Ptah: Fine. Magicalunicorn000 does not own The Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Thanks old chap!**

Z

I

A

So Carter and I were driving to the Stanford - Yale game. It was a Yale home game, so I would show Carter my campus. I hoped we wouldn't run into any of my students; talk about _awkward_. Carter was bragging about Stanford's undefeated record, when I jumped in to tease him.

"They're undefeated? Not for long." I told him. He rolled his eyes. As we got out of the car, people stared at Carter and I. It was probably due to the fact that Carter had decided to be stubborn and wear literally ALL the Stanford gear he owned. I warned him that Yale fans could be a bit crazy, especially when it comes to football games versus other Ivy leagues.

Carter grabbed my hand, and we began walking around the campus. I showed him where

all my old classrooms were, and where I teach my current class. He kept saying how Stanford had a prettier campus.

"P-lease." I rolled my eyes. "Yale has the most beautiful campus out of all the Ivy leagues." I shot back.

"Besides Stanford." He added. I sighed, exasperated. He picked me up and swung me around, then tried to kiss me, but I turned so that he only got my cheek.

"Stop! You are going to make me lose my job!" I laughed, pushing him away. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Well at Stanford, I could kiss you. We don't mind a little PDA."

"Yes well, that is why no one likes Stanford." I replied.

"No, that's why Yale guys don't like Stanford, because they are just jealous that we have the guts to actually _kiss_ our girlfriends every once and a while." I laughed at his comment. "You are laughing because it's true."

"No, I'm laughing because you are crazy. I dated many Yale guys and none of them were too afraid to kiss me." Carter got a look of jealousy on his face. I decided to push him farther. "We kissed in the library, outside the library, during study halls, in the park, on the roof, off campus, during class…"

"OK I get it." Carter cut me off. I smiled at his look of jealousy. He was now looking at every guy that walked by as a potential threat. Then I decided to be nice and wrap my arms around him, he returned the favor, and we began to walk towards the stadium. When we got there, Carter went to go buy us some snacks and soda.

Well he was in line; a guy around my age began making his way over to me. He was walking from a group of other guys, whom were all staring at me. The guy coming over was tall, a little shorter than Carter though. He had short blonde hair and was decked out in Yale gear, just like me. As soon as he was in two feet of me, he stopped and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey," he said, trying to act cool. "Excited for the game?"

"Mm Hm." I answered, trying to give him the hint I wanted him to go away.

"Me too. I bet we are going to cream those trees."

"Uh huh."

"So, my friends over there were talking about how pretty you were, and asked me if I could come over here and ask you if you wanted to come to our after party."

"Oh?" I said, uninterested.

"Yea. So, umm, would you?"

"Well, I'm actually here with someone." I told him.

"You can bring her, too." He said, eyes lighting up.

"Well, the thing is, that someone is actually a guy…" Just then, Carter finished buying our drinks and snacks and spotted the guy. He placed our stuff into the duat and stormed over.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" He asked the guy.

The guy jumped in surprise. "Whoa. Umm, n-n-n-no. I was just umm…asking her… where… t-t-the bathroom was! Yeah, that's right!" He lied.

"Walk twenty feet that way and take a left, then it's the second door on your right." I replied.

"Okay. Thanks." Then he ran off with his friends. Carter looked at me.

"What the heck?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I guess he really had to pee." I said. Carter looked suspicious, but decided to let it go. He pulled our food out of the duat, and we went to find our seats.

The game was… interesting.


End file.
